Cold: A DragonClan Challenge
by Stormfeather of LakeClan
Summary: Cold. That's all I could feel truly. The cold of the snow as it conceals me into it, blocking me from the world. Whiteness is all you could see, other then my silver fur, which was streaked with snow. I must get out. I have to escape. I could die down here! A challenge for DragonClan


**A/N: Hey guys and girls, today I will be doing a one-shot for a forum called DragonClan. Anyone can join and I'm sure you'll have fun there. Now onto the story.**

A harsh Leaf-bare wind blew though CrystalClan; a few scarce rays of much needed morning sun broke thought the walls of the camouflaged and sheltered warrior's den so a few lucky cats weren't freezing. This was one of the coldest Leaf-bares yet, it didn't help that CrystalClan was located a moor, far too the south. Snow would easily settle on the plain before the other clans, this gave the other clans an unfair advantage over them. You were lucky if you survived to be a warrior with fewer prey and herbs, much earlier than the others.

Hazelcloud awoke, her whole body shaking as she glanced down towards her belly, soon she would be moving into the nursery. Her mate, Shadowfur, like all toms was constantly telling her that she needed to move to the nursery but she understood why. The morning patrol was being called, the deputy, Blackwhisker was in charge. "We are heading for the StreamClan border, we must be careful of avalanches in the fresh snow. These following cats will be attending: Shadowfur, Goldenwing, Hazelcloud, Mintpaw, Willowwhisker and myself. We will leave now." she boomed.

"Mosspath said I should move into the nursery so this will be my last patrol." Hazelcloud said.

"Finally!" exclaimed Shadowfur.

"We don't have all day, let's go!" yelled Blackwhisker.

The patrol ran out of camp, past all the frozen plant life, herbs would be scarce now. The mountains that surround parts of CrystalClan were covered in snow, making them hard too climb. The patrol slowly started climbing one of the mountains that would take them too StreamClan but along the way Mintpaw found a rabbit warren. "Hey guys come over here and check out what I found." yelled Mintpaw. The patrol slowly made their way over too Mintpaw and it wasn't a big rabbit warren, it was huge. The patrol literally jumped in running around with rabbits in their jaws. "Wow, nice spotting Mintpaw!" praised Goldenwing.

"These will feed the clan for awhile." said Shadowfur.

"Let's bury them and keep going, this is a patrol after all," said Blackwhisker.

The patrol continued climbing the mountain, trudging trough the thickening snow. Hazelcloud, naturally slower, was slowing down the patrol but the other cats weren't too bothered, no matter what they did they couldn't stop the snow clinging to their pelts. After what seemed like ages of climbing, they could see the StreamClan border. "Come on we're almost there." said Blackwhisker. The patrol approached the border but to their surprise StreamClan cats were already there.

"StreamClan attack" yelled Snowfur, the StreamClan deputy.

"CrystalClan retreat to camp" yelled Blackwhisker, equally as loud. The patrol took off sending flying snow in their wake, spraying the StreamClan cats that were hot on their tails. The patrol actually half ran half fell down the mountain, with all this, running the snow was starting to shift under the cat's paws. It was a matter of time until there would be an avalanche and that time was now. There was rumbling, the snow started to shift and by this time the patrol had out run the other cats. "We need to get the rest of our clan." yelled Blackwhisker.

"Wait what was that?" said Willowwhisker. She turned around, her mouth dropping at the sight, "An avalanche!" she screamed but it was too late, the avalanche was almost atop of them.

Not that the cats weren't running at full speed but they were serenely pushing themselves now but unfortunately that wasn't enough, Hazelcloud screamed as she felt the rush of snow over her pelt. The rest of the cats managed to get under a rock, when it had pasted Blackwhisker got up and said: "Mintpaw and Willowwhisker run back to camp and tell Blizzardstar about what happened. Everyone else, lets get her out of there." So Mintpaw and Willowwhisker started running for camp while the other dug through the snow, trying to reach Hazelcloud.

Cold, that's how I feel down here and all I'm thinking about is Shadowfur and my kits. Kits, I have always dreamed of having them, Shadowfur and I had been mates for a while and we finally decided we, well him, wanted kits. As soon as I found out, which was about one moon ago, I was extremely happy. Recently Shadowfur has gone in too panic mode, all ways fussing of me but I don't mind, much, in fact I think he was more worried than I was and am, when I'm the one carrying them. Now I'm worried, the kits could die down here, well so could I but I'd be heart broken if they, yes they, died. I think Shadowfur would be gutted if the kits or I died but I must be strong. I can already find myself shaking and loosing my vision but I must not let myself give in to the snow. All I can see is my silver pelt against the snow but when I think all hope is lost and I'm about the freeze too death I see light above my head, my clan mates have come and I am free.

XxX

So here I am today, sitting in a nest with three beautiful kits by my side and my mate nuzzling me. Although I had a rough past moon, being in an avalanche, my kits and I were fine, a moon later and here we are, a happy little family. "What should we name them?" says Shadowfur

"How about the black one Nightkit?" I suggest

"I like that and the silver tom Silverkit?"

"That's perfect and finally the silver she-cat Streamkit?"

"So it's settled, Nightkit, Silverkit and Streamkit." I say.

"Yes, I have a felling we are going to have a great life." he replied.

"I do too"

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it? This was just a short little challenge I did, I hope you enjoy it. Peace.**

**-Stormfeather of LakeClan**


End file.
